In Sickness and In Health
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: When Bella falls ill what will Edward do? One Shot.


**_A/N: *Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Bella squirmed restlessly attempting to sleep. She hasn't slept in days and her fever was all over the place. First it was a high temperature that had her sweating like mad and the next she would shiver, claiming to be cold when she was still hot to the touch. I kept telling myself she'd get better soon, that it was just the stomach flu, yet it's been almost two weeks.

As soon as I learned she had fallen ill I went straight to her house and insisted she come stay with me until she was better. She argued of course, being as stubborn as she was, and persisted that she would be fine if she got some rest. I was having none of that. Centuries of training and schooling made me certain she had the stomach flu. And I wasn't going to let her be alone and suffer through this alone.

She sat up suddenly and flung herself over the side of the bed, vomiting again into the pale that I sitting next to her just in case. Crawling up behind her I pulled her hair out of the way and rubbed up and down back to try and soothe her. I wasn't sure hw much I helped but I tried my best to make her comfortable. It tore me up knowing that I couldn't just take all the sickness away. I would have rather been the one sick than seeing her in such misery.

The liquid ceased leaving her to dry heave a few times before she started to slump forward. I gently grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling and dragged her back towards my body. I placed her in my lap, rocking her softly while humming her lullaby. Bella's cheek rested against my bare chest, the coldness of my skin making her sigh in slight relief.

She whimpered once in a while as I cradled her in my arms. She felt so weak as she sagged against me. I lifted her up and took her to the bathroom, trying my best not to jostle her. I had drawn her a bath just before she started vomiting.

I ran the water at room temperature for her, since she was burning up it would be cooler and I was hoping it would aide in bringing her fever down. I gently slid her night gown off her, letting pool by my feet. Her skin was more pale than what it normally was and I noticed there was a flush on her skin.

I laid her down gently in the water, making sure to prop her head on the bath pillow I'd bought. Kneeling beside the tub I took a washcloth, wet in and ran it over her body, cooling her. I dropped a dollop of her freesia body wash on the rag, lathering it and started to scrub her skin with the utmost care, treating her like delicate glass.

I lifted her legs one at a time, starting at her toes and working my way up, washing away the sweat that covered her. I washed up around her hips, gently washing her womanhood, up the flat plains of her stomach, over the swell of her breasts, and up around her neck.

After I'd taken care of that I shampooed and conditioned her hair, rinsing it all out thoroughly. If it not for her being sick, I would have said that this was the most erotic thing we'd done. However, I couldn't see anything past her being sick and needing to care for her.

The water drained out of the tub quickly. Using a soft, thick towel I wrapped Bella up as to protect her from the chill of my skin and took her into the bedroom. Laying her down I quickly retrieved a new set of pajamas to put on her. I slid a pair of shorts up her legs, letting them rest on her hips, then put a tank top on her.

I quickly cleaned out the pale and put it back in its place just for precautions sake. Covering her in a light blanket, I enfolded her in my arms, humming her lullaby once more. If I could have done more I would have.

"Feel better, Bella, please," I whispered in her ear.

She shifted just slightly, murmuring my name. I placed a kiss on her temple and closed my eyes. I would get her better, whatever it took.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, so I haven't actually been feeling good the last few days, so I wrote this. Because what better way to write about someone being sick than when you are sick? You know exactly what to put down and everything, lol. Anyways, I'm sorry it is short but it's just how it is. _**

**_Hope you enjoy ^_^_**

**_Reviews and comments welcomed (Encouraged)_**


End file.
